1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus for the distillation of contaminated water. Conventional distillation apparatuses use solar energy to evaporate contaminated water within the apparatuses, to form warm humid air. The moisture within the warm humid air is subsequently condensed and collected.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional distillation devices which employ solar radiation to evaporate contaminated water generally include a chamber having a contaminated water reservoir and a solar transparent screen whereby solar energy is admitted into the chamber, raising the temperature thereof and evaporating the contaminated water therein to form warm humid air. Numerous devices have been developed which promote this evaporation process.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 102,633 discloses a device which includes a plurality of horizontal troughs oriented to expose the contaminated water therein to maximum exposure of the solar radiation. U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,516 discloses a device which has a plurality of capillary strips or wicks that continually supply a thin film of contaminated water to a sheet which is oriented for maximum exposure to the radiant heat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,210 described a device which consists of a plurality of absorbent wicks that draw water onto a sheet where it receives maximum exposure to the radiant energy. U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,554 described a device which employs a spongy, black, absorbent mat adapted to be moistened with the contaminated water and which is subjected to the direct rays of the sun.
While a number of prior art devices are designed to promote the evaporation of the contaminated water, the applicant knows of no solar distillation devices which define a structure intended to promote the condensation of water.